Writer's World
by Perseus Rose
Summary: After a year of relearning how to write Perseus Rose is ready to challenge Percy with Gods, Mortals, and way more red than normal.
1. Light of a New WorLd

**_Welcome to the center of the multiverse where upcoming writers come to graduate to fullfledged creators and get their own universe to create and edit at a whim. Right now come witness an exam where Perseus Rose tries to beat Instructor DelayedInspiration in a write off._**

A tall red haired male teenager is standing in a cyberpunk version of the colloseum. Next to him is a keyboard floating in the air. "I can't believe I am here again."

"Not my fault you didn't listen to my _one piece of advice_ and ended up writing your universe into a corner" A shout came across the arena.

 _Just Great._

 _You know I can't believe this is happening I mean I know my last universe kind of exploded, and my other one also kind of... flooded with oil. But revoking my book of Chaos and sending me back to this guy is cruel and unusual punishment._

Perseus shuddered thinking of the past year of torture.

A health bar began floating above both writers heads.

A tall well built man with a head full of dark brown hair with and white streaks stood across from today's challenger and spoke.

"I assume you have already created a plan of attack. I am going to assume you have learned something from me."

 ** _3._**

"So tell me..."

 ** _2._**

"Do you..."

 ** _1._**

"Have a backup plan?"

 ** _Begin the Exam!!_**

 ** _LINEBREAK_**

The instructor was already at work starting his plan. He typed something Perseus couldn't see into his keyboard and suddenly a girl that was the spitting image of Perseus if he was female and had raven black hair. Perseus on the other hand had typed in the words 'heat ray' in his keyboard and was currently evaporating the water vapor in the air as to stop the female from using her abilities.

" _That trick won't work on me anymore Teach!"_ Perseus shouted. Than he realized _he was creating steam_.

Suddenly behind him he heard _"That is why we have back-up plans"_ and was smacked hard enough to be sent skidding on the rock.

 **Perseus Rose Hp: 400/500**

The crowd cheered.

That hurt more than I would like to admit.

Perseus instantly started typing something much more intricate into his keyboard and a Dome of energy appeared protecting him as he typed. As he typed he began to observe the current situation.

Another person had been created by his teacher while he was distracted and this one created water instead of harnessing it. A flash of light and suddrnly all 3 of his enemies were standing on a _13 HEADED DRAGON_ with glowing red eyes and a pretty sinister glare _. He should really change his game plan_ The dragon shot a blast of water at his dome and was suddenly filled with an electrical current, destroying itself and causing the one of the twins to puff into smoke and the other to fade away.

 **DelayedInspiration HP: 200/500** The teachers arms were still shaking from electricity to the point where the redhead almost felt bad. _Almost._

Perseus' dome fell down as he leisurely strolled to the teacher. After all, all it would take is a blast of any random creation of his to take the teacher down to 0.

"Nice backup plan. Although after already taking this impossible exam i realized something. You are very repetitive."

The teacher only said one thing

"Why did my two creations fade differently."

Perseus' eyes widened.

 _OH SHI-!!!_ Was all he could think before being swept up in a current of water out of nowhere and slammed into a wall.

 **Perseus Rose Hp: 50/** **50** **0**

 _Ow!_

Perseus once again began to make observations while trying to recover.

Delayed had made a _second keyboard_ while he was distracted and was typing into his keyboard. _Is that even fair?_ Perseus thought.

Seeming to have read his mind a ref rose his hand in a thumbs up meaning all clear.

Delayed on the other hand had switched to game face mode. Some say that his gameface mode inspired his master-rank stories in the first place. Cold and calculated glare, fingers moving at light-speed, and a- wait a second... is that a superman cape.

Suddenly we were on a tower in the movie man of steel. I was wearing Zod's arnour and he was wearing Supermans outfit. _How did I not notice I was wearing this._ Perseus didn't have enough time to complain though as Delayed was zooming _right_ at him. Playing along he grabbed the steel and pulled him upwards like an angry leapfrog.

However instead of meeting in the middle at the last second Perseus swung himself to the left with all he had causing delayed to go zooming into the ground causing a crater the size of the one left by the _meteor that killed the dinosaurs._

 **DelayedInspiration Hp: 50/500**

 _No way he should be dead!_

Entering the final stages of the map neither opponent could compose their thoughts over the insane cheering of the crowd. Both opponents now mirroring eachother created sound proofing headphones. Perseus was typing something into his keyboard while Delayed decided it was time to send this kid to his class for one more year.

He dashed at Perseus full speed and to his surprise Perseus dashed too. Just as they were about to collide Perseus faded and all that was left in his place was a Log moving full speed at his _face!!!!_

 **DelayedInspiration Hp: 0/500**

 **Perseus Rose Hp: 50/500**

 **Perseus Rose Wins!**

 **Congrats on you're graduation!**

 **Once you leave the arena you will be sent into the start of your designated universe.**

As Proffesor Delayed lie on the ground he began to think about how this happened.

He began scanning the entire battle for what he missed from the tower to now and realized that in the dust and smoke from the crater he didn't actually _see_ Perseus come down.

He slowly looked up and saw A brightly smiling redhead sliding down the shattered tower. The snarky kid mouthed log and I looked to my right.

Carved into the log were the words _Always have a backup plan._

The teacher chuckled and stood up with a groan. Now in his original clothes he began walking towards Perseus admiring his handywork. _I am gonna miss that kid._

 ** _LineBreak_**

Perseus had just reach the ground floor when the building he was on dissapeared the changes made being temporary only lasting till the match ends. Delayed walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Nice job kid, I hope that your next universe turns out better."

"Same here teach although You should have caught that slight of hand at the end there..."

His proffessor merely winked at him and walked off.

Before leaving the arena he shouted behind him "If you ever want a _serious_ rematch I'll be in class."

 _What a fun_ guy Thought Perseus sarcastically as he walked through the exit.

Suddenly reality warped.

 **Welcome to earth C-137**

 **It is time to start your next journey**

He stood on a condensed mass of something barely larger than a toddler in front of him was a misty soup of something. It didn't move besides a slight sway left or right randomly.

In Perseus' hands was a notebook with the label chaos.

Feeling sentimental he wrote "Let there be light." The soupy substance flew into the condenses matter and suddenly.

It went **Bang!**


	2. Of Dragons and Planets

_Perseus Rose whom had gained a new universe said._ _"Let there be light" and it was so._

 _ **B**_ _ **ang**_

"That was too close for comfort." Said Perseus in his own little dome of energy.

As he sat and waitiled for the blast to subside he noticed 6 glowing pebbles of different colors blast off into the universe.

 _Those will probably be troublesome in the future._

The blast was still going on rocking him around, so he decided to read the rules of the notebook again.

 _1\. Whatever is written in this notebook shall happen._

 _2\. To go forward in time write down **TIMSKIP** to go to the nearest event of importance._

 _3\. To go backwards in time write down **FLASHBACK** to go to the last invent of importance._

 _4\. This book carrys out actions by controlling **CHAOS'** actions. Anything being influenced by him will glow the color of your eyes._

 _5\. If this book is destroyed Chaod will be freed from your control and will A. Destroy anything you influenced and B. try to kill you and any other writers._

 _6\. The moment this notebook is destroyed you will be removed from the universe, it will be subsequently destroyed_ , and you will be sent to another year of training camp.

 _7\. This book can only be destroyed by chaos or something of equal power._

The rules went on and on and on for ages and Perseus got bored after the first 7. The explosion outside didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

He decided to test out one of the features of the book and.

 _ **TIMESKIP**_

Alright where am I now.

 **The creation of the moon.**

Suddenly a rock the size of the hokage tower slammed into a giant ball of molten rock infront of me, sending a huge chunk of rock into orbit.

 _Well that was anti-climactic how was this important._

Suddenly a spaceship that looked blown 6 ways to sunday crashlanded on the moon.

 _Ooooh. lets check that out than._

He looked into his notebook and wrote down something. The misty substance (which he hadn't since the big bang) appeared in front of him and spat out a capsule. He clicked the top and a red replica of hawkeye's hoverbike ( **Avenvers Earths Mightiest Heroes)** poofed into existence.

He hopped on and began riding towards the crash site.

Excersising the kind of caution worthy of an immortal being he entered the building with no precautions whatsoever.

Inside was _a 30 feet tall metal man_ with some type of spire in his hand.

 _When did I create this._

Perseus flipped through the notebooks rules and read

 _19\. Exercise caution when using timeskip for the time between the present and the time you skipped to chaos will roam free._

O **oooh _Shit._**

 _What! The warnings need to be IN THE FRONT of the book._

 _Damage control time._

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Alright what's going on.

The misty soup that is chaos split into two. One flew off and slammed straight into the still forming earth and began seeping into it. Than the other just started _making things_ for no discernable reason. Shooting out universe after universe all full of alien life.

Once chaos slowed down the creation it made one final thing before going dormant until Perseus appeared. A planet made of metal. In the center was a glowing yellow rock at the bottom of a deep hole at the center of the planet. From that autonomous robotic organisms started crawling out. _Artificial Intelligience._

 _I have seen enough_

 **Flashback End**

Perseus grabbed his notebook and wrote. Speaking aloud as he did so, "May he who is deemed worthy awaken the power of a... what should I call him? He is one of the first sentient beings. I know just the thing."

 _May he who is deemed worthy awaken the power of a prime._

Chaos floated and tapped the machine. It glowed turned red and began to dim.

 _I wonder what my next stop is._

 **TIMESKIP**

 **The End of the age of Dinosaurs**

I floated above Pangea the super continent and watch the ground from above.

 _Perspective switch_

Bulma was having a bad day today, first a meteor so big Goku and the rest of the saiyans, Majin Buu, _and_ _FRIEZA_ left no dent in it.

Than Frieza declares its the end of the world and starts blowing everything to shit.

Finally, Vegeta challenged Goku to a battle declaring "I want to go out as a true _Prince of all Saiyans!"_

This was turning into a shit show. If Goku does not stop dodging Vegeta and pull a spirit bomb out his ass we all die.

 _Perspective Switch_

 _As_ _nifty as this is I think I should probably do something to keep my universe, 'entertaining'_

In a flash of red Vegeta, Goku, and Frieza dissapear. Scattered to the edges of the earth in the protective casing. Goku and Vegeta would wake up roughly around the year Thanos gets here. Frieza on the other hand well, I have plans for him, one that will perfectly _balance_ out all the other fun things I have planned.

 _Alright well anyone who has opened a history book knows what happens next_

 **TIMESKIP**

 _ **9 months before Tony Stark is born**_

I see what this is about.

Can't say I like using chaos for this but I'd rather it be Chaos than me.

 _Perspective Change_

Howard Stark is preparing his presentation of the super soldier serum that is happening ths next day.

He is at his desk in a pretty nice hotel with his wife on the bed behind him in questionable clothing.

His wife called to him "Come on Howard you need to relieve some stress. The kids are being watched at home and you have your big thing tommorow. You need to unwi _iiind_."

"Maria you know I don't have ti-"

Something came over Howard, a presence if you will.

"That actually sounds _perfect_ maria."

All through the night the voice of Maria Di Angelo-Stark was heard.

Had she been paying attention in her bliss, she would have noticed how her husbands eyes had a _distinct red glow_ the whole time.

 _Perspective change_

That was sickening to watch and make happen. I hope I never have do that again.

 **T** IMESKIP

( **Warning I am going to change the Pjo timeline to match Captain America: Civil War)**

Percy Jackson was just getting home when he saw Tony Stark or _Iron Man_ in his living room.

"Nice place you got here, great cookies too, you know you shouldn't keep someone waiting though I have been here for ho _urs_."

I probably should have had more questions but the one thing I was focused on was

" _YOU ATE THE LAST OF MY MOM'S COOKIES_!"


	3. The cookies are cold

_Percy Pov_

 _9:00 am_

 _My head hurts like Hades._

Perseus sits up and looks out the window. As he looks directly at the sea he only thinks one thing.

 _Oh, that actually happened didn't it._

 _ **1**_ 2 _ **hours earlie**_ _ **r**_

Percy was sitting on his bunk in cabin 3, waiting for an Iris Message from Annabeth, and he was _bored_ like bored out of his mind. The only thing to entertain himself is looking at the bright red clock the areas kids gave him. _It's such poor taste too. Seriously a cat waving its arms_.

The mist from his fountain shot up. " _You have a collect call from. **'Percy you had**_

 _ **better answer me or I will Hugging EN-'** would you like to answer."_

He grabbed his drachma from his bag and tossed it into the mist rather shakily for someone who had won two wars.

The mist shimmered and a rather annoyed looking blonde appeared in the image.

"Percy do you have the suit." He looks at his bed and sees a sticky note saying gone dry cleaning pick me up in an hour with a timestamp written on it for 2 hours earlier.

"...Absolutely."

"Why are you not wearing it?"

"It's stuffy."

"Go get it from the Aphrodite cabin and put it on. I will be there in 30 minutes."

 _Greeaaaat_.

As Percy began walking to the Aphrodite Cabin he wondered if he ran fast enough if he could get refitted for another suit.

You might be wondering what the big deal is, _so what if he is late,_ you might be saying to yourself. Allow me to elaborate.

See this summer the Aphrodite cabin got bored and began offering beauty services anything from dry-cleaning to bedazzling they only had 2 rules.

1\. Always pay up.

Those that hadn't paid were all chased, beaten within an inch of their life before being sent to the infirmary and denied service for the rest of their (soon to be shortened) life.

2\. Never be late.

Now what they claimed to be punishment was they would have free reign to do whatever they wanted to your clothes so nobody was dumb enough to be late. Especially not 1 hour late.

As I walked in Piper smiled at me evilly and said "Perseus. We've been waiting for you." _Gulp._

"Heeey Pipes, how's it been?"

"You here for your suit?"

 _Oh no._

"No?" Perseus said hopefully, although it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Well, here it is anyway!" she shouted and tore away the curtains covering the back.

Before his suit was a respectable navy blue with a striped tie and a chain in his pockets.

Now, well. Just let me explain it to you.

He looked at it top to bottom his expression slowly worsening.

The top piece was a _Bright_ Sky blue with little wave designs all over it. Then on the shoulders, red gems were bedazzled all the way down the arms. His bottoms were a dark sea-green almost like his eyes when he was in the... down under ( **His new name for Tartarus. Sorry Australians)** Those also had wave designs on them although it was enchanted to make the waves actually sway during motion.

"Look at that, he's speechless."

In all honest Percy rather liked this one more than he liked it before, the only reason he wasn't as happy as he should have been being;

A. large amount of red present and

B. the foreboding feeling that Annabeth would be pissed.

This should be enlightening.

 _ **30 minutes later.**_

Percy is in the process of being chewed out by Annabeth when suddenly an Apollo camper started knocking on the door. "The ceremony is starting soon."

 _Its been one year since the Giant War._ _Recovery is slow but it has happened. This ceremony is supposed to boost morale. I hope it's somewhat entertaining._

Percy and Annabeth approached the mini colosseum. " _Llllleeeeets get started!"_

They heard on the other side of the giant door. They entered the Colosseum to a band about to play, the most prominent thing was that all the band members had bright red hair even though Apollo kids were all blonde and Apollo was arranging this thing in the first place.

Percy leaned over to Annabeth as they approached their front row seats and whispered, "Do you recognize that Apollo camper?"

Obviously recognizing the one he was referring to she said, "No, but he could have gotten a favor done from the Aphrodite and Hecate cabins to change his appearance for today, especially with the hair."

Percy nodded, "I guess, although even I had to admit Apollo is somewhat good looking from the few moments I have spoken to him, you would think his children would possess that trait considering his very _specific_ tastes." That comment earned him a smack upside his head.

It seems the show was starting, a giant projector and screen were lowered from the ceiling the red camper began singing, "Tonight we honor the heroes" and the song started playing. As they all sang and played on the screen showed all of our achievements and victories. It was quite nostalgic actually.

The ceremony went on for a while but it was still relatively short. The first song ended with the words "I swear I respect the hero!" which I think Annabeth quite liked even if she didn't say anything, anyone could tell from the smug look on her face. They sang for a good couple of hours till nightfall.

After 4 hours we were all tired out so Annabeth (being the only one of us to pass the driving test) drove me home and dropped me off, I promised to call her in the morning.

A light is on.

My Percy sense is tingling.

I slowly pull out Riptide and enter my house sitting at my coffee table is the U.S. Secretary of Defense John Doe **(Too Lazy** to **look up actual name)** and next to him is the world-famous Tony Stark sitting on my couch at first I feel tempted to ask for an autograph, then I felt worried, see The Hephaestus cabin finally made phones and tv's that wouldn't broadcast a demigods location, Tony Stark, on the other hand, had no such protections. My eye's stray to the counter as my brain goes haywire trying to figure out how to solve the current conundrum when I notice the plate of cookies, well not the cookies, but the lack thereof I had on the counter. I then notice a single crumb on the (admittedly nice looking) Iron Man armor, the only clue that pointed to what caused the disappearance of my mother's delicious cookies.

 _Oh Hell No._

"YOU ATE MY MOM'S COOKIES?"

"Yeah they were delicious by the way, but I came here for-"

"Hell No don't just brush over that what the _fuck_ man. Why?"

"Uuuuh... I can pay you back?"

 _"They are worth your entire fortune."_

* * *

 _ **Short update considering its been literal years but writers block is a b, anyways see you sometime in this century  
**_


End file.
